


Probably Wizbiz

by katrani



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrani/pseuds/katrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Markus/Ashe/Inien drabbles and ficlets. Tags to be added as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ashe, as distant and angry as she tended to be, had a love that was fragile and small. It was a seedling transplanted too quickly, a vegetable planted before the last frosts had passed. She needed care and attention, despite her thorns. Even one day alone after her seed sprouted might ruin her, but her roots wouldn’t take long to anchor themselves and spread into a forest changing into something much bigger than just herself.

Markus’ love burned. It was warm and comforting and playful, the centerpiece of a festival. But it also was fierce, too much to hold, quick to harm you the moment you thought you had control of it. He flickered and danced, never quite able to be contained, but sharing all of himself with anyone that dared to get close.

Inien had a cold love. Sometimes it was a relief from the brightness and warmth of outsides, and on other days she bit at you like a freezing gale. She held you still, imprisoning you against her, and then a moment later would help push against the largest worries you had, like a glacier carving a new valley through a mass of hills.

Together, they were a mess. Inien broke Ashe apart and smothered Markus. Ashe stifled both of them before wiltiing away too quickly and hiding herself away. Markus made Inien smaller and turned Ashe to cinders. But usually, the good outweighed the bad. Inien created new areas for Ashe to grow in, and Markus made sure she had a good environment. Ashe gave Markus cover from the rain while Inien made sure he never got so  big that he burned himself out. Markus let Inien’s various hues shine and shimmer in his light, and Ashe protected her from beasts with her thorns.

All in all, the good outweighed the bad, and the three of them could take on the world together.


	2. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Willow prompted "Markus and Ashe are arguing over how much butter is appropriate to put on popcorn."

It was all going well- they picked a movie, found a time all of them could make it, and even didn't have to delay for any last-minute kyrmergencies.

And then they got their snacks.

Markus paid for the drinks and popcorn, and Ashe took the bucket from him so she could go season it. She pressed the button for the butter, making a quick spiral over the top of the bucket, shaking it, and then putting one more splash over the middle. She started grabbing napkins, only to jump slightly as the bucket was plucked from her hands.

"Ashe, you can't possibly think that's enough," Markus insisted. "Not on an extra large."

She grabbed his wrist before he could press the button on the dispenser. "Of course it is! You want to be able to get the popcorn taste, too, the butter just makes it go down smoother."

He looked hurt. "What? Nononono, all the taste is from the salt and butter. Popcorn is just a great texture." He attempted to twist out of her grip, but failed.

"What cardboard have you been eating?" She stuck her tongue out. "Popcorn tastes wonderful."

"You know it's rude to li- ack!" Markus spluttered as Ashe tossed a piece into his mouth while he was talking.

"See? Not bad at all," Ashe insisted, taking a piece for herself. She tried not to show her distaste at it, and swallowed. "Okay, maybe Meathian popcorn is a little different than this..."

He smiled at her, smug in his victory. "See? Now if you'll excuse me." He looked at the counter, only to realize that the popcorn was gone. "What the hell?"

"You two had better hurry up!" Inien called to them, from the hall leading to the theater rooms. Somehow, she was balancing three large drinks and the popcorn in her arms, while also beckoning at them. "We're gonna miss the previews!"


End file.
